Lilly's Creek
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Dawson, Joey and Pacey had their time in Capeside, complicated Love triangle and all. Now its Lilly's turn, with Alexander at her side, and... Let's just hope that with the Leery being the girl, the past doesn't repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's Creek

"Lilly, I swear that ladder is going to kill me someday," Alexander said as he tumbled through my window.

I laughed at him as he brushed himself off, "It's not my fault you way about 50 pounds more than the girl my brother had climbing through his window."

Alexander plopped down on the corner of my bed, "I am not kidding, you really need to get a new ladder."

I leaned forward so I was closer to him on the bed, "If you want a new one so bad, go get it yourself."

"You have no concern for my safety," he joked, "Someday that ladder is going to collapse beneath my and I'm going to die and its going to be all your fault."

"Oh no! It is not going to be on my shoulders. It'll be Dawson's fault," I shrugged, and leaned back against my pillows.

"Sure. But what are you going to do when I'm gone. You are going to be completely lost without me."

I scoffed at him, "You are exactly like your aunt!"

"Uh, no no no!" he said, getting up to sit right next to me, "I am nothing like that anal control freak!"

"You are so blind!"

"Okay, okay, I can prove I'm nothing like my aunt."

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"I mean think about it, she's a book editor and I'm next to illiterate," He said with fake sincerity.

I laughed and looked away, "See there you go again," I turned back to him, "That was totally a Pacey remark."

"See! Pacey is _not_ Joey!" Alexander retorted.

"But he is married to her!" I threw back.

"And?"

"_And _he grew up with her, those two thing put together makes him a derivative of Joey."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and got up, "In my opinion, you are way more like Joey than I am," He stated passively.

I gasped, "How?"

"Come on, Lilly! What book has that girl written, or _edited_ for that matter, that you haven't read?"

I sat up straight and crossed my arms, wiping the joking look away from my features, "Well, only because Dawson practically forces it down my throat. _Oh look what the girl I loved in high school wrote! Read it, read it, read it!_"

"Oh come on," Alex said, plopping down squarely next to me on the bed, and leaning towards me, "You know you love them, every last word," he whispered mockingly.

My eyes locked with his, and my smile turned sweet, "You know what I love?"

"What?" He whisperd.

"You..." I breathed, and he leaned farther in towards me until our lips met. We kissed softly, and I smiled at him as he pulled away.

"I love you too," he said, brushing the hair away from my face...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I walked through the ever tedious halls of Capeside Junior High. I didn't even have the relief of seeing Alex here. I hated the fact that he was a year ahead of me, not only because I was younger than him, but because I only ever got to see him on weekends and in the evenings when he tumbled through my window.

He used to sleep over all the time, but the second mom found out we were dating, she put a stop to it. She didn't take away the ladder, but she would always come in at night to make sure that he left before I fell asleep.

I got to my locker and opened it up shoving my french binder inside and pulling my math book out. My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket. I shifted my book into my left arm and reached into my back pocket to pull it out.

**New Text:**

** Alex**

** Meet up for lunch?**

I sighed at the message on the screen. I clicked reply and began to type.

**Can't. hav to stay 4 math help... again. - Lil**

Not to mention that last time I snuck off campus for lunch with Alex I'd landed myself with two weeks of lunch detention.

I slammed my locker shut and slid my phone back into my pocket.

My phone vibrated again as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

**Text from:**

** Lilly**

** Can't. hav to stay 4 math help... again. - Lil**

I frowned at the message and quite suddenly, I missed eighth grade. Even though it was the most suckish year of my life, I wanted to be there again. And I knew exactly why I hadn't felt that way last year. I hadn't had Lilly last year. Sure she was by my side every day, but I wasn't in love with her, or maybe I was, but she wasn't in love with me.

I started walking and my phone started vibration again, this time over and over. I pressed talk and held it up to my ear.

"What, mom?" I groaned.

"Jack wants to know if you and Lilly will take Aimee tonight," Her voice asked from the other end.

"Again? Mom?" I complained.

"Is it really all that hard to watch for a couple hours?" She said more as a reproach than a question.

"Can't you watch her?" I asked, stepping out the double doors of Capeside High.

"With the rush we have? I don't think so. Call Jack or Doug, now," And she hung up on me. I grunted angrily and put the phone down at my side.

I turned back around and walked into the school again. I walked through the halls until I came to room 238B. I pushed the door out of my way and went inside.

Jack looked up from the copy of Animal farm on his desk and smiled when he saw me, "Alex, what are you doing in here, you don't have my class for," He looked down at his watch then back at me, "Almost an hour. Isn't it a tradition of yours to be at least fifteen minutes late?"

"Oh, I'm not breaking that tradition any time soon," I joked.

"Fine with me, but the fact that I used to date your aunt isn't going to save you from Saturday forever," I laughed, "So why are you here bud?"

"Can you please find someone else to watch Aimee tonight?"

"Sorry, Alex, I tried.," Jack shrugged, cleaning up the mess of papers on his desk.

"Come on! Lilly and I took her twice last week," I groaned.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You watch Aimee tonight, I'll pay you for it. 20 bucks each. But you have to take her. Tonight is mine and Doug's aniversary. Deal?"

I sighed, "Fine."


End file.
